


You do shine

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Gryffindor Derek, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Winter, a mention of Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Derek is a Gryffindor and Stiles is a Slytherin. That doesn't stop them from being friends, but unfortunately, not even magic stops Kate (very brief mention though). 
In where there is an angry Laura, Quidditch, snow, hot chocolate and my blatant use of letters as a romance plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Sterek secret santa 2016, for dontgostakinmyheart, over on tumblr. She gave the best prompt, which in turn, prompted me to do something I'd never done before, I crossover thing. Hope I did it justice !

Stiles loves his House. He has the biggest, grossest, greatest love for it.

Bearing that in mind, he might just love something- _someone_ \- a little bit more. It might also be that this someone is what is causing Stiles’ internal angst right now. The game between Slytherin and Gryffindor decides who goes into finals with Ravenclaw is today and Stiles can‘t decide who to cheer for. One is his House, and the other … his someone.

 

It is, stupidly, making him anxious enough that he’s thinking of maybe just hiding somewhere for the rest of the day. Of course, that’s when Isaac comes and bodily drags him out to the field.

 

“Nobody cares, Stilinski. We all know you just want to support Derek. Just make sure you cheer for Erica once, or she’ll throw a Bludger your way.”

 

Stiles can’t help but laugh. Yeah, his friends are unbelievable. Knowing Erica, she totally would.

 

“I still don’t know why you never go for the Keeper position. Tall, long limbs- you’d be perfect.”

 

Isaac just throws him his perfected bitch glare. They’ve been through this many, many times before. Stiles knows full well that Isaac enjoys flying solo, without fucking Bludgers or other violent matters.

 

Stiles raises his hands in defeat. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, I know. Just hate having to go out there and watch Jackson on the field.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. At least he can keep the goal okay. Erica said he’s improved a lot as a Captain.”

 

Stiles shakes his head. In no possible world can Jackson improve. It’s been five years and they still hate each other, which is just as it should be. Jackson is everything Stiles hates about his House and Stiles is everything Jackson thinks doesn’t belong in Slytherin.

 

Their friends though, might say they both assert themselves clearly in the House with their horrible pranks. Not a week goes by without one of them screaming the dorm down.

 

Stiles is stopped from arguing further about what a douche Jackson is as the teams walk out onto the field. Allison and Jackson shake hands and at that moment, Stiles can cheer for Gryffindor loud and proud, because he’s NOT cheering for Jackson, that’s for sure.

 

He sees Scott glance up to him in the stands, waving at him and Isaac. They wave back, even Isaac who is normally too cool to wave to anybody.

 

Derek is talking to Boyd who nudges him, pointing slightly towards the Slytherin stand. Derek looks up towards them and does a little wave, smiling bright. Stiles matches it with a grin of his own.

Isaac smirks at him. “See, nobody cares, everybody knows, just have some fun.”

So Stiles does just that. The match is close- Allison and Cora never letting the other hold the Quaffle for long.

 

“Someone told Cora she had to prove herself to the team,” Isaac whispers after Cora scores her second goal for Slytherin.  “Someone clearly doesn’t know how well the Hales play.” Erica and Aiden are basically flanking her at this point slamming Bludgers away and Ethan and Malia seem to be happy enough to just pass the Quaffle as often as possible to Cora.

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem like Laura is cutting her any slack even though they’re sisters. She’s been sending some hardcore Bludgers her way. Erica almost got hit that one time.”

 

“Laura wouldn’t know what slack was even if you gave her a dictionary. She says she’s been waiting to get out of her mother’s sight for years to beat the smugness out of Cora. Apparently she got Laura off her broom once at home.”

 

Stiles stares. “God, I always forget how much gossip you get out of Malia. The fact that you guys have a study group scares me. Like, legit scares me. Sometimes I think you’re planning the next war.”

 

“Please, Stiles, don’t sell yourself short. If we were planning a war, we’d invite you. No, we just… snark.”

 

Stiles laughs at that, full body laugh, but as he’s recovering, his eyes seek out Derek and he finds him side by side to Kira which must mean-

 

Yes, there’s that little Snitch.

 

“They’ve seen it!” Stiles shouts, tugging Isaac to look in the right direction. “Come on, Derek!”

 

They watch as Kira starts to go for a sharp dive that Derek won’t be able to do with his slightly bulkier build. Derek doesn’t seem to be thinking about that, though.

Stiles realizes it a second before it happens.

 

Kira is expecting the snitch to dive down as they come to the far end of the field and it does slightly, enough to get Kira to bend down. Then, just as suddenly, it turns up again and there Derek is- sitting in the air, in _just_ the right spot, grabbing it effortlessly.

 

Stiles yells even before Kira has realized she’s not following the snitch anymore. A few seconds later, the game is called off and Gryffindor wins. Thanks to Cora’s hard game, it’s not by much, but Allison made sure that Slytherins weren’t enough to keep Derek from winning for them.

 

Stiles is elated. Because that was the best combo of ridiculous luck and good play that he’s ever seen.

 

He walks off the field in a haze and loses Isaac somewhere on the way. He’s probably gone somewhere with Allison and Scott. They’ve started hanging out quite a lot. Stiles would be sad, but it means that he’s free to go find Derek and congratulate him on this.

 

He is waiting around the locker rooms, walking back and forth, smiling as the team filters out. Cora, Malia, Kira and Erica exit the Slytherin rooms together and Erica comes to wait next to Stiles. Stiles compliments Cora on her game and gets a glare and a muttered ‘we still lost, asshole.’ He starts to try to reassure Kira, but she only smiles and says, “Tell Derek that was awesome!” and skips away. Like, how is that girl in Slytherin? Stiles has never seen any other Slytherin _skip_.

 

“You know, I’m out here waiting for my _boyfriend,_ what’s your excuse, Stilinski?”

Stiles blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Erica, come on. Can’t you be nice sometimes?”

 

Erica just smirks and leans close to whisper, “If I was meant to be nice, I’m not sure I’d be a Beater for Slytherin. Have fun, whatever you end up doing later.”

 

As she finishes, Boyd exists the locker room with a scowl. He grabs Erica and stalks away, without a glance at Stiles.

 

As the door is closing, he can hear Allison yell inside and winces. Didn’t she get the memo that _Gryffindor_ won?

 

Half a minute later, Derek slams the door open and yells behind him, “You’re welcome, Laura- we won!”

 

Stiles almost gets left behind as Derek takes off from the changing rooms, even faster than Boyd.

 

“Hey, Derek, come on, stop.”

 

Derek does stop, but just barely enough for Stiles to catch up with him.

 

“What’s with all the fighting? Even Kira thinks that was awesome!”

 

Derek does stop then and smiles. “Oh. It was, wasn’t it?”

 

“Of course mate, like, that was the smoothest catch I’ve ever seen.”

 

Derek looks proud then and then apologises. “I’m sorry for the bad mood. Allison and Laura are just… having _another_ fight. Laura has some troubles not being the Captain anymore, even though she’s almost too busy with NEWTs to even be on the team and Allison is a really good Captain, but now she’s actually ripping into Laura, and Laura can’t take it. It’s a mad-house in there and everybody with even half a brain cell has made a run for it. I was just making one last try to get Laura to drop the attitude, but god knows if she can’t even see that we won, she’ll just keep on going for the next hour.”

 

Stiles frowns. He likes Laura, most of the time, but it’s not fair if she’s trying to use her old status to try to make Allison back off. Then he chuckles, because god knows no one, not even Laura Hale, can make Allison back off.

 

“Well, it sounds like we’d better escape the premises. Wouldn’t want to be anywhere close when they get to the point they’ll use wands. Might be blown up.”

 

“Yeah, they’re not likely to solve this amiably any time soon.” Derek smiles. “You want to take a walk through the gardens?”

“Aren’t they on the other side of the grounds?” Stiles asks suspiciously.

Derek nods with a sheepish grin.

 

“I like the way you think.”  

 

They walk together silently, which isn’t unusual for them. Derek is one of the few people that Stiles likes being silent around. It feels a little more safe than with other people.

 

“I like how you cheer for both teams.” Derek says as they exit the castle again, on the other side.

 

Stiles chokes. “Yeah, I’ve told you that before, man,” he says, even though he knows it’s not what Derek meant. He just can’t resist the pun.

 

Derek blushes. “Haha hardy ha, Stiles. I meant for both Houses. Whatever. Maybe I like that you bat for both teams as well.”

 

Stiles stops then. Because this is news. He thinks about saying something, but…what if Derek didn’t mean it as anything more than a joke? They’ve been friends so long and even though Stiles realised he was gay (for Derek) almost as soon as he discovered his dick, he isn’t going to risk their friendship for whatever this _crush_ is.

 

Instead, like the classic Stiles, he randomly changes the subject and they spend the rest of the day out in the gardens, exchanging jokes and shaking with laughter as they hear a small explosion go off on the other side of the castle. _Laura_.

 

******

 

It’s Christmas time soon and they’re both going home. Stiles has his Dad to shower in some holiday spirit, along with Scott and his mother, who live close-by and they’re going to have everything close to normal.

 

Isaac, Cora and Malia have been getting increasingly excited the last few days to the repeated surprise of their peers who get weirded out every year at this time when the three Hales (Isaac is damn well Hale enough at this time) drop the acid act and just get happy. It’s eerie to watch. More suited for Halloween, really.

 

Derek, of course, is also going home, but he’s not been around as much in the last week. Stiles wonders if there’s something going on- if he doesn’t want to spend the holiday at home or something. Truth is, he’s just not used to _not_ seeing Derek around. Normally they sit together at the library most days after classes, getting their work done before going off for something else.

 

Finally, the day they’re supposed to leave, he sees Derek around at breakfast. He’s kind of stopped checking, since Derek seems to be actively skipping breakfast at the time Stiles has it, so in the favour of sparing his own stupid feelings, he’s taken to eating breakfast without glancing at the Gryffindor table. It works like…50 percent of the time- at least until he stands up.

 

Anyway, someone nudges him and when he looks up, a slightly awkward blushing Derek is standing there.

 

“Hey, mate, there you are! Thought I’d have to leave without wishing you a happy Christmas.”

 

Derek just shrugs apologetically and then gestures for Stiles to walk with him out of the Hall.

 

 

“So, what have you been doing?”

 

Derek stops when they are finally out of most peoples’ earshot, but Stiles casts a buzzing charm around them, for good measure. Derek looks nervous, and no one else needs to see that.

 

“I might have been doing something quite dorky and elaborate. Which is why I’m giving it to you now. Mom is Flooing us home this time, some grand dinner tonight for Peter; we’d miss it with the train. So, you’ll get this now, and it’s not a Christmas present! We’ll exchange those on Christmas Eve like normal, when we all meet up. It’s just…something I want you to have.”

 

“God, Derek, you act like this, a bloke is going to think he’s special.” Stiles jokes, because fuck, this is making him so curious, he wants to rip it open now.

 

Derek just looks away, before taking a deep breath and handing the present over. It’s a box, the size of a shoebox, neatly wrapped. “Merry Christmas Stiles, see you Christmas Eve.”

 

Then he walks away. Bloody, Stiles wasn’t prepared.

 

“Derek, wait!” he calls out, running after him and adding, “Merry Christmas to you too,” before wrapping Derek in a hug.

 

“There, now you’re free to go. Give Peter my sincerest complaints for stealing you from my train ride. This hasn’t happened in years!”

 

******

 

What Stiles finds in the box, is unexpected.

 

It’s filled with letters. They’re not all neat; they look like they’re just written for a cute gift. Some look like they’re old. Some look like they were more notes than letters. Some are very clearly ripped out of a journal.

 

It’s the first time since Stiles started Hogwarts, that he sits alone in the Hogwarts Express. He wants to read these alone; they feel private.

 

The underside of the lid has a post it note.

_Thank you for being a friend. Those are important in life, as these letters have taught me. Read with an open mind._

 

_I’m pretty sure you think I’m being weird. Nobody else noticed, but you looked at me like I was really weird when I said no for that third time. I think I’m glad that you left it there. That you just left. I can barely write letters, talking would be way too much. I just wanted to thank you somewhere. I saw that you saw and it’s good to be noticed. Just not ready for the full on attention of it._

 

Stiles reads that one and tries to think what it could be about.

 

_I want to tell you why I’m trying to avoid you, but I’m just not ready yet. Sorry._

 

It’s only a line, but it makes Stiles ache. A year and a half ago, just after summer, Derek had pulled out of their friend group a little.

 

Well, a lot. Stiles had been worried, but Derek hadn’t wanted to share and Stiles didn’t want to intrude. He had tried to hold his arms open, so Derek would know he could always return, when things were better.

 

And he had.

 

It had been just before Easter this year, but Derek had just as suddenly started hanging out with all of them again.

 

The next few letters go on with these same, vague apologies.

 

_Mom tells me I have to tell someone. I’m not quite sure about that, so I’ll start to tell you._

_Last summer, Mom got me to start mowing the lawn for some people around the neighborhood. It was alright- a little extra money, something to do without my sisters. Most of my clients were older people, Muggles, that just couldn’t do it by themselves._

_One of them wasn’t. One of them was Allison’s aunt. Kate. She was renting the house for a few months, I don’t think she has settled down anywhere yet, just travels a lot._

_She got me to mow the lawn, which I thought was kind of strange, because she could’ve done that with magic, but I didn’t argue. More money for me right?_

_She started inviting me in. First for something to drink, then to chat and then she invited me to her bedroom._

 

Stiles stops reading there. He’s pretty sure where this is going and suddenly, he can’t breathe. It takes him a while to get through the whole story and by the end, he’s feeling queasy.

 

_I guess Mom was right. It feels better to see it on paper. I still don’t really want to tell anyone, but this… feels okay._

_Reading it is like reading a story about someone else._

_Mom’s been telling me this wasn’t my fault, but I didn’t believe her because she_ didn’t see it happen _, she wasn’t there, how could she know my part in it. Reading it like this, makes it kind of clear that if I heard this story from someone else, I’d tell them it wasn’t their fault. Now I just have to start believing that._

 

A couple more pages talk about how Derek is starting to see that this doesn’t have to define him.

 

_I don’t really like thinking about relationships right now, which is why I’m not hanging out with any of you yet, but I also think I might not want girls the way everybody else does. Maybe I just don’t want anyone._

 

Stiles doesn’t get through any more letters on the way back and then he’s home and he’s greeting his dad and Melissa and they’re all having dinner till finally it’s acceptable for Stiles to retreat to his room.

 

He reads almost all the letters before conking out on the bed, with the letters carefully scattered around himself. Waking up, he grabs the journal entry he was halfway through reading and keeps going.

 

_I am so glad I’m back to normal. Well, as normal as I can be. It feels so good to hang out with everyone and it doesn’t hurt to get to hear some of Stiles’ jokes up close again. Only problem is, my crush isn’t getting any closer to disappearing. We ended up alone last time in Hogsmeade- stupid couples needing their “alone time”- and I haven’t had such a good time in almost over a year. I actually forgot about Kate for a while there. That also made me want to kiss him, but I’m not brave enough. It’s stupid. I’m supposed to be a Gryffindor, for Merlin’s sake._

_Had a window after today’s game, but of course, too much of a coward to take it. Stiles is so much braver than me. Cheers for both teams and is out and proud about his sexuality._

_I wish I could find a way to be open._

 

Stiles smiles at that one, because it seems like Derek found a way. He looks down at the box, checking for the next one and realizes that he’s gotten to the bottom of the box. There is another post it note there, this one with a small drawing of a full moon.

 

_I stare at the moon and it feels like I’m watching you._

_Feels like you’re making the clouds dance for me._

_That you’re showing me that whatever we do,_

_however far apart we are, we shine too bright to hide._

_Because you do shine._

_Whether sitting beside me or across the country._

_I look at the moon and can only see you._

 

He cries a little, because that’s really beautiful and Derek somehow seems to feel the same way as Stiles. After all the shit he’s been through.

 

So he runs downstairs and finds his Dad sitting at the kitchen table with the paper.

 

“Can I use the Floo? For the Hale house? I just- I have to get there now.”

 

“You might want to put on some actual clothes first and eat a little something,” his dad replies, without looking up from his papers. Stiles concedes to the first point and runs upstairs again to change.

 

When he’s back downstairs again, his dad is rinsing his coffee cup and looking at him with a smirk. “Let me floo over and ask Talia first? Just to be polite.”

 

“Just hurry,” Stiles replies, pacing back and forth, grabbing a banana as breakfast.

 

After his Dad clears it with Talia, he waves Stiles to the fireplace and Stiles takes a second to compose himself enough to say “Hale Manor,” as clearly as he can.

 

“Hey Talia,” Stiles says as he tumbles out of the fireplace. “Is Derek up in his room?”

 

Talia smiles warmly and nods towards the stairs.

 

“Thanks,” he replies as he bounds up them. He slows down with every step as he realizes he has _no_ plan. He always has a plan. Without a plan, he’ll ramble until Derek stops him, and he never does.

 

It’s too late to think of that, though. Talia and his dad know he’s there.

 

He steels himself and knocks on Derek’s door. Derek opens the door and seems to be on the verge of saying something, but Stiles stops any and every reaction to his presence, by engulfing Derek in a hug. It’s tight and long and he smiles when he feels Derek melt into it.

 

“Thank you for trusting me with that.” Stiles says, right by Derek’s ear. He doesn’t add, _thank you for addressing most of them to me in the first place,_ but he’s hoping it’s implied.

 

They pull apart a little and Stiles smiles gently and says, “That poem you wrote was amazing. So beautiful.”

 

Derek blushes and makes to go sit but Stiles grabs his hand and keeps him from going too far. He does walk a little more into the room, though, closing the door behind them.

 

“I quite literally came here straight after finishing that last one. I just wanted you to know it meant a lot to me that you decided to share that with me. And you’re right. It wasn’t your fault. It doesn’t make you less deserving of love and happiness.”

 

Derek looks at him then, eyes shining wet and _so_ open and vulnerable.

 

“It took me a while to get there. I’m sorry for being a dick friend at the time. It was just so hard,” Derek’s voice cracks there and he looks away, embarrassed.

 

Stiles doesn’t even think twice before he goes for another hug. “It’s okay that it was hard. I’m not mad. I knew you were going through something long before you gave me that box.”

 

He keeps his arms around Derek, but pulls back enough to look him in the eye. “I want you to know that you’re one of my best friends and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. With that in mind, I’m going to use my last bits of courage to ask you on a date with me.”

 

Derek looks surprise, happy and hesitant, all at the same time.

 

“I’d love to Stiles, but I’m not sure, you know, if I can.”

 

Stiles just reaches out to smooth the crinkles around his eyes.

 

“There is no expectation here, Derek. I want to be your friend; walk around and talk about Laura and Erica behind their backs. For today, I’d love just a hot chocolate date, and a snowball war in your yard, maybe not in that order. I like hugs and studying with you and even more, I’d love an excuse to cheer you on loud and proud at all your Quidditch matches.” Stiles finishes with a giggle, ‘cause that last one would relieve like half of his normal anxiety.

 

“But you always cheer me on,” Derek says, sounding slightly confused. He’s also blushing and Stiles can see he looks happy.

 

“Yes, but I always get nagged out for it. Mostly from my own Slytherin brain. I’m just hoping, my boyfriend brain can overwrite it.”

 

“Boyfriend brain?” Derek asks, linking their fingers together.

 

“Yeah, don’t you see, I have a plan.”

 

Derek just smiles and says, “Yeah, I see it. Guess you can have your date then.”

 

*****

 

“Come on, Derek, I know you can hit harder than that!” Stiles shouts as he throws a snowball towards him.

 

Derek is just barely hit and then he charges towards Stiles.

 

Stiles shrieks and runs because he is _not_ getting squashed down in this snow, no thank you, sir.

 

Derek just catches him, tugging him close and mouth close to his ear, he says, all deep and playful, “Maybe I’m not playing as well as I can, wouldn’t want to bruise my peach of a date.”

 

Stiles smiles, “Oh, where is he?”

 

“Pretty sure I have him right here. I was thinking it might be time for the hot chocolate.”

 

“Yeah, it’s getting a little cold out here.” Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and drags him back to the house, skipping along.

 

Stiles just leans against the wall of the kitchen as Derek busies himself with making their hot chocolate.

 

He’s not sure he can believe he’s here, on a date, with Derek Hale. Who is filling up two cups with whipped cream and bringing them over to where Stiles is waiting.

 

Stiles leans away a little from the wall in anticipation of getting a steaming cup of chocolate, but what he gets instead is a short, sweet kiss.

 

Derek, is kissing him.

 

On the mouth.

 

Derek. Kiss.

 

Stiles is pretty sure his brain is stuck on a loop somewhere.

 

He whines low in his throat when Derek leans away again, but Derek just smiles and pushes his cup of chocolate to his lips instead.

 

Stiles grabs the hot chocolate and takes an experimental sip. It’s incredibly rich and lovely and he licks his lips and moans a little. When he looks back up at Derek, he’s still smiling and Stiles kind of just wants Derek this happy, always.

 

“Now you have to feed me next time, you owe me that much.” Derek says, before tugging Stiles to the couch.

 

“Of course.”

 

They spend the rest of the evening on Derek’s bed watching Netflix and it isn’t until Talia comes in, saying that Stiles’ Dad just Floo-called and asked for his son back that they realise they’ve spent the whole day together.

 

It seems like the perfect way to spend the holiday break.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might, for the angst of it, write more about Kate at a later date. And maybe could be persuaded to write some fluff and smut for Derek and Stiles as well.


End file.
